


Dust

by Gypsiewitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben demands consent, Cannon Divergence, Enthusiastic Consent, Experienced Ben Solo, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I'm trying not to forget tags, Idiots in Love, Kylo is a monster but he's not that guy, Loss of Virginity, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Or was it the force, Sex Pollen, Smut, That's Not How The Force Works, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), and pollen, background stormpilot, but barely, but maybe a fix it, but only because of the dust, dust made them do it, non-con elements, not a fix it fic, over use of ellipsis, sex pollen but dust, shifting point of view, there is enthusiastic consent, this author doesn't know what she's doing, this is what happens when you don't have a beta, twitter made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsiewitch/pseuds/Gypsiewitch
Summary: His smell has washed over her; Ben’s smell, not the spicy combination of Ben and some unidentifiable odor that the planet is creating but pure, unfilteredBen.This is what I want.  This will make it better.  I’ve never felt so, so… so empty.  Why is he backing away?  Where are you going?She crawls after him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: Sex Pollen to the Rescue





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@jeenonamit's](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/status/1247319572614692865) Twitter _Sex Pollen to the Rescue _collection because I'm a thirsty bitch and love sex pollen.__
> 
> _  
> _Non-con tag spoiler-ish explanation in the end notes. Also, anytime you see text in _italics _, it's the inner monologue of the character, basically talking to themselves and I hope it makes sense. :D____  
> 

* * *

The necklace swings from his hand, dusty and still warm from her skin. _Why was she wearing this?_ There’s a faint smell, spicy, exotic, Kylo can’t quite place it. It smells like Rey, but more; he inhales deeply, a shudder running all the way up his spine and leaving him breathless.

* * *

“Sir, we’ve had this analyzed. It comes from the Middian System, Passaana, Forbidden Valley.”

“Prepare my ship. Alert the local troops. Send a division.”

“Sir, we should warn you, the planet is… different. The Forbidden Valley, you need to be prepared…”

Kandia’s body hits the wall, leaving a dent and knocking her unconscious. 

* * *

“Poe, where is she? This heat and the air here is a bit… I don’t know, but we have to go. Chewie, tell Rey we have to go. Poe are you listening? Chewie’s gone after her; is this planet messing with you like it’s messing with me?”

“What do you mean?” Poe listens to Finn’s heavy breathing. _He’s still panting from our run to the Falcon._ “It’s just the heat, the heat is messing with us.” Poe says, shuddering, smelling his hands and pointedly not looking at Finn. He licks his lips.

Finn’s eyes track Poe’s tongue, staring at his mouth. He watches as he sanitizes his hands and turns on the Falcon’s air filtering system, “I don’t know, maybe. I think I’ll just feel better once we’re out of here. Did you shut 3PO off?” 

* * *

Rey can feel the sweat running down her back, the atmosphere here isn’t quite right, but if pressed she can’t say exactly what’s off. She’s used to heat. It’s a funny, spicy smell maybe?

She can see Ben’s modified tie-fighter, a dark orb, standing out against the bland dessert landscape. She takes deep breaths, _in, out, in, out, in, ou_ t… and runs.

She leaps into the air, saber drawn, propelling her body over Ben’s ship and slicing the wing off.

His ship rolls, end over end, stirring up more dust in the wake of Rey’s sprint. She lands crouched, and turns ready to face him. He rises through the dust clouds like some sort of devil, her own personal demon sent to torment her and everything she loves. _Why does he have to look so damn good? Tch, all black, of course._ She feels dizzy as sediment falls around her shoulders blanketing her in a spicy, fragrant rain of earth fragments.

Kylo moves forward through the clouds of wreckage, dust swirls clinging to his body, invading his senses. _There’s that smell again, is it just the planet? Is there an orange grove close by? It’s sweet, erotic; I can’t think straight. And Rey’s just there. Why is she panting? She used the force; she can’t be that over-exerted? I’m not seriously worried about her, am I?_

The world is spinning. Rey’s knees buckle, thrusting her forward, her hands barely catching her as more dust billows into her face. Her stomach is cramping in a terrible way, and she can’t seem to stop her heavy breathing. Her skin is itching, her clothes feel too tight. _What is wrong with me? Why does the ground smell like Ben? Like whiskey, and vanilla, and, and… What magic is this?_ She remembers his scent from when they first encountered each other on Takodana; waking to it on that god-forsaken base; and again when they took down Snoke. She found it intoxicating at the time, but in the aftermath of everything she could no longer handle drinking the strong liquor from Chandrila. Too many memories. Too many what-ifs. _Has he found a new way to trick me? Can you create physical illusions of this magnitude with the force?_ She glances up to see Ben has moved drastically closer, but he seems to be faring no better than she is. _He’s not nearly close enough for me to smell him…?_

“Oh god… What are you doing? Why are you doing this?”

“It’s not me. It’s this place, can’t you smell it? It’s this… dust, the planet. Why are you still here? How have you withstood it for so long?” Kylo is down on one knee, pulling his jacket over his hips in an uncharacteristically awkward way, and it’s no use; the tunic is clearly much to short to accomplish what he seems to be trying to do, to pull down the way he seems to want. 

_What in gods name is he doing? And why is he still so far away? I need, I need… something. My god, it hurts._ She feels her insides clench around nothing and clutches her arms around herself, rolling onto her side.

_Of all the times to get hard, really Ren, you’re better than this. You’ve trained to be better than this. Ok, yes, she’s unquestionably attractive, but come on. You don’t attack women, at least not this way._ There’ve been women before, plenty, but none whose enthusiastic consent hadn’t been granted before anything happened between them. And it had been years since he’d even felt the need. _You’re acting like a teenager again with no control over your body. You’re here to capture her, turn her, nothing more. Stop picturing her naked. What even brought this on? Is it…? Was this what Kandia had been trying to warn me of? This planets weird mind tricks?_ He hadn’t let her even finish her sentence; his need to get to Rey too strong in that moment.

The smell is getting stronger, but then Kylo realizes he has crawled to Rey’s side, is pressing his nose into her hair while running one hand down her arm, fingers just grazing her breast. _What the fuck?! Get a grip on yourself, you are not Snoke. You are not this man._ He hurls himself backwards away from her small frame. 

“Rey, you have to get out of here, I can’t, I can’t seem to stop coming for you. I don’t… I can’t… I won’t force this on you. I won’t force you. You have to go. NOW.” He uses the force to command the message at her, into her brain. Make her listen. Make her leave.

Rey seems to have other ideas. As soon as Ben had touched her arm she felt relief from the cramps, and need, _more, she needs more._ His smell has washed over her; Ben’s smell, not the spicy combination of Ben and some unidentifiable odor that the planet is creating but pure, unfiltered _Ben_. _This is what I want. This will make it better. I’ve never felt so, so… so empty. Why is he backing away? Where are you going?_ She crawls after him.

“Please. Please don’t go Ben, I need, I need… Your smell, it’s… I don’t know. It’s helping. It hurts, it hurts so much, can you just… please. Please Ben.”

He watches her struggling to reach him. _This is worse, so much worse than on the Supremacy. Her pleas then had been tinged with sadness, longing too, but so much sadness. Sadness that she wasn’t choosing me; that I wasn’t choosing her; that they were two sides of the same coin; always diametric. No way to bridge the gap._ The longing this time is different. Before he thought he had wanted all of her, to join him, to rule the galaxy, to fix things, create a new world. He thinks he still wants that, but now… now, in this moment, he thinks there is only one thing he wants.

He’s still fumbling backwards. Crawling on his ass, trying to match Rey’s movements, inching away as she struggles forward to reach him.

“Rey you have to STOP. You are not in your right mind; you don’t know what you’re doing. You don’t want this. You just tried to kill me. Where’s the Falcon? Where are your traitor friends? They need to get you out of here. NOW.” _What am I saying? Do I actually want her to leave with those idiots? With that pilot? With FN2187? If he even tries to take her I’ll rip out his throat._

“I wasn’t, I wouldn’t. Never kill you, just stop you. Make you see. Please. It hurts. I think, I… I think we… we need to be close. I can’t, don’t leave me again, please don’t go. Make it stop hurting. It hurts so much. My skin is itchy, I… I have to take these off, I can’t breathe, it’s too tight.” Ben has backed against a rocky outcropping, an overhang from the surrounding mountainous terrain that encompasses the desert, pulling himself up by the rocks to standing. _I never left, you left me_ , _remember?_ Rey is holding his eyes, shaking her head no, but she begins struggling, trying to remove her arm wraps first, crying out in frustration when she isn’t coordinated enough to get them completely off. She has finally inched her way to Ben’s feet and latches onto his calves, abandoning all attempts to remove her clothing and rubbing her face up along his pants. She begins pulling her way up his legs, clinging to him and taking deep inhales along his body.

Kylo is selfish by nature, and not strong; nowhere near strong enough for this. _Weak, I’m so weak._ _She’s crying, why is she crying? I can’t resist this much longer. Not when she smells like this. Cinnamon and oranges. And just, Pure Ray. Sweet, spicy. His, all his, I can just take her here, there’s a cave and no one would…_ “NO dammit. Rey, I don’t want to hurt you, not like this. Do you see what’s happening? I don’t think you’ve ever… and if you don’t get off of me I’ll REALLY hurt you.” He’s pushing her away by her shoulders now, almost jerking her with his need to not be that guy and the opposing overwhelming desire to keep her body close to his. Hold her tight. Take her clothes off. “I might be a monster, but I’m not gonna… not… not with you. I won’t do that to you.”

“You’re not forcing me. You keep backing away. I want… I just don’t know how… you have to show me. But I, I want this; I really, really want this. Stop pushing me away Ben. I have to… just hold still… I can’t” Rey sags in his grip and he thinks for a moment that she has fainted. “I know you hate me, I know you don’t want this, but can’t we… please just…?” She seems to lose track of him, clutching her arms around herself again. “It hurts, god it hurts. So empty. Why does everything hurt?”

Kylo is battling. _She’s so small, yet such a fighter. This girl from nothing, with no background. No parents. No training. She’s amazing. And her smile, god her smile._ He’s seen it in his dreams. Through the force. Rare moments when she lets her guard down and stops shutting him out. She is everything he never dreamed to actually have. Everything good that fate would never let him even grasp for. He isn’t worthy, never worthy, but… maybe this once, maybe this was the force, pushing them together. Tearing the coin in two. Re-assembling them into one whole, new... thing that can exist on the same plane. Breathe the same air. Share the same space. The force created whatever this planet was, so maybe this was meant to happen. It was a rare moment of providence that this girl, this scavenger had even come into his orbit, so, maybe he can have this and then maybe he can make her see. Make her stay. _Why am I fighting this again?_ Rey is shuddering in front of him, clinging to herself, tears streaming down her face; his grip on her shoulders is painful. The wind stirs up the ground around them again, and his mind goes blank. Her scent floods his senses and blots out the rest of the world.

He crushes Rey to his chest, one hand gripping her head pushing her face into the juncture where his head meets his shoulder, while the other wraps around her waist, his fingers digging into her hip. “Come with me. I don’t hate you. You’re the one who left. Wouldn’t accept what I… Holy fuck, why do you smell so good? I wanted you so much. It still hurts. It’s worse now, but fuck. Come, let’s, come this way,” he tugs her along the side of the outcropping, and then picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and turns them into the dark cave on the side of the cliff. Rey’s hands run through his hair, she’s sighing in relief, burrowing further into the side of his neck.

They find each other’s lips, desperate, both biting and sucking in equal measure. They’re hungry, neither of them sure if the need was always this strong or if whatever strange valley on this strange planet that they find themselves in is really the driving force. Kylo thinks it doesn’t matter anymore. He thinks this is the maybe the first moment in his life when he wants something good, something that might be good for him, and that it’s the first time he’ll actually get it. He thinks he would kill for this. No Snoke whispering in his head; no knights following his every move; no greater good that he believes he’s fighting for. The purpose behind what drives him, the same as what drove Vader. Something that would alter him. That’s a thought he knows he shouldn’t pursue further; he doesn’t want to parse out the life-changing course that train of thought would lead him down, and really there isn’t much blood left in his brain to allow him to. 

Rey’s nails scratch along his scalp, and his hips grind against hers. She can feel the hard length of him pressed against her stomach, and her whole core pulsates in anticipation as he backs her against the wall of the cave they’re currently in. “Too many clothes, we’re wearing too many clothes,” she’s sucking on his neck now, leaving bruises. Biting her way along his collarbone, her hands stretching the collar of his tunic. 

Ben sucks in deep lungful’s of air, tilting his head up and away from Rey. It is the single hardest thing he has ever willed himself to do. He’s pushing her back to her feet and trying to hold her at arms length again, staring at her eyes. _Her face is flushed. When did her hair come undone? Did I do that? Her lips look so red, swollen. Plump. Luscious. Stop that, you stopped for a reason, dammit. Talk, you ass!_

“Rey I… I think I can, I can make this good for you, but Rey, you have to be sure.” He’s still breathing heavy, holding her at arms length. She resumed trying to remove her arm wraps the moment he set her on her feet again, but her eyes never leave his. “I get my way; I take what I want in life and I make no apologies, but not this. Never this. You have to think for a minute because once I start, really start, I’m not stopping. I’ll own you. I’ll wreck you. You’ll still feel me weeks after. Months. I’ll destroy you for anyone else.”

_There is nothing more I want in… forever. To be with you. You’ve already destroyed me. You already own me._ Ben growls, ripping her shirt down the front; _has she spoken out loud? Was it the bond?_ She can’t be sure, everything is moving too fast. “So, yes, I’m sure,” she breathes deep, pulling his tunic over his head, running her hands along his stomach, tracing every muscle. His skin is satiny smooth and slick with sweat; she licks a long stripe up the center of his chest.

They’re both fumbling now, fighting with clothes that don’t seem to have caught the message; off, they need to be off, now. It doesn’t help that they can’t seem to stop touching each other. Fingertips gliding over newly exposed skin; teeth biting tender flesh; a lick to a nipple; palms discovering freshly uncovered territory. 

Finally divested of their clothing, Rey backs away from Ben, and lies down, finding the ground surprisingly soft and springy. _Turf, this is some kind of turf; almost feels like grass and, moss? What is that expression on his face? I’ve never seen… my god look at his body. And look at… holy shit. How will he fit? How am I to…_

“Don’t worry, we’ll fit together quite well.” He licks his lips; he thinks, no he knows he’s never seen anything quite as beautiful in his whole existence. _How am I here? I don’t deserve this? No one deserves this. She deserves only… it doesn’t exist. What she deserves doesn’t exist._ Rey extends her hand and pulls him down. She can still feel her insides clenching around nothing, a nameless agonizing need, but Ben’s scent has surrounded her, permeated everything, every corner of their cave, and she knows he’s the answer to every question, every demand her body is making. It doesn’t ease the pain, but it has taken the edge off. And then he’s there, rubbing along her slit. “Look how wet you are. Is this for me? Or is it just this planet? Tell me Rey. Would you…”

“It’s for you, only for you. Please, I need... more. Please... more…” And then he’s moving again, his fingers are gone, but he’s sliding slowly inside. There is a moment of resistance where Rey’s breath catches on a hiss. Ben pauses watching her face, somehow what little conscious he has, the bit he’s always clung to, it’s been able to override his hindbrain during this entire experience, and he’d meant to do more, prep her, make sure she was ready. But Rey’s hands are digging insistently into his hips, and her smell has only been ratcheting up stronger and stronger since they entered the cave, and god is he _weak, so, so weak_. The next thing he knows, he is balls deep inside her; it’s tight, wet, and possibly the closest he’ll ever get to nirvana. _She’s talking; what is she saying? I can’t… what?_ “Please move, Ben, please move.” 

_I’ve never felt anything like this. I’ve never felt so full. So complete_. Rey can feel herself start to rise, a tight coil in her gut that is slowly building and has her toes curling. She tries to meet every thrust; her hands sliding up Ben’s sweat slicked back to grip his shoulders as he moves; her hips spread wide to give him more room, her heals digging into his thighs. _He’s panting, and god his smell. It’s stronger now, more potent. I would die for this._ And then she’s coming. Her world whites out, her entire body rocking with the force of her orgasm, back bowing, lifting her off the ground, and Ben is following right behind her, cursing out loud as he fills her.

“Fuck! Are you? Rey, I’m sorry, are you ok? Are you…”

“I’m… good. Ben, I’m good. Don’t… don’t worry. I’m good. And, and… please, I need… don’t stop... please... more. Can you, just..., more….”

_Rey’s right, I still want… and I’m still… huh? Well that’s a first._ He starts moving again, this time his fingers find her clit and rub in time with his thrusts. Rey is moaning, and she’s so wet, Ben knows he’ll never experience anything as sublime again. If by some miracle they make it off of this planet alive, he’ll spend every waking moment trying to replicate this one. Trying to relive this experience. His other hand is pinching her nipple, switching to caress each breast equally, no spot left untouched. He’s sucking bruises into them, lavishing attention on her chest as she starts to come again. Then he flips her over. 

Rey starts in surprise; she’d never thought, didn’t know it could be like this. _It’s so much deeper from this position_ , and her third orgasm transitions directly into her fourth, Ben pressing repeatedly on a spot she didn’t know existed deep inside. _I’ll never be… no one will ever… this. I’d give everything for more of this._ His fingers are digging into her hips hard, Rey’s sure there are already marks forming. He’s pulling her back onto himself now, so fast it’s all she can do to grip the earth beneath them and try to keep up.

* * *

At some point they rolled into the back of the cave. Rey hears the soft murmur of the gentle stream before she feels the water trickling down the side of the wall. It's slightly slimy, but warm to the touch. Her fingers are tracing the grooves up the side, sliding through the dripping water, and Ben is still behind her, still inside her, lying on her back. Enveloping her. The sweat is cooling on their skin, their breathing finally returning to normal. His fingers are tracing patterns into her hip as her fingers first brush through the water on the surface of the small pool.

“Is the Falcon here? It’s how you arrived, yes?”

“Yes. But… I didn’t come alone.”

“I know. What will they do? Try to arrest me? To stop us?”

“I won’t let them.” _I own you._

“We still need to…”

“I know. There’s time. We have time.”

“We have time.” _But yes, you own me._

* * *

**_Epilogue_** …

“Poe?”

“Yeah Finn?”

“What are we gonna tell Rey?”

“Um…”

* * *

Chewie has never missed Kashyyk more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little fic. When the post hit Twitter I had the scene where Ben grabs the necklace in my mind immediately and then this demanded to be written.
> 
> I only tagged the 'non-con elements' because the 'pollen' of this fic is basically a super powerful aphrodisiac that compels their choices; but also, really it's just the force concentration of/on this planet enhancing attractions that already exist. In this world/on this planet, the force dust would not have affected each character the way it does, if a connection and attraction didn’t already exist. So they wanted to, they enthusiastically consent, but basically the force made them do it. And they're just happy they had an excuse to finally bang it out.
> 
> I also switched between calling Ben, Ben and Kylo - mainly, Rey always refers to him as Ben, in her mind and when speaking to him. He refers to himself as Kylo until the moment he acknowledges that he lost. But did he really lose ;)
> 
> If you happen to also be a reader of my WIP _You Don't have to Choose _, I promise I'm working on it. Life sort of punched me in the face last year, and then kicked me several times while I was down, but I'm back to writing again and that is on my high priority list. I plan to have it completed before I post un update, so once I update, it'll be ready to rock-n-roll.__
> 
> Thanks for reading, come say hi on the Twitter [@Gypsiewitch](https://twitter.com/Gypsiewitch)


End file.
